Amish Deku
by SilentJo
Summary: Rumspringa is the time for Amish youth to discover the world outside of their village. Midoriya is struck by the wonders of the city, but clueless in how to survive in it. Street-smart conman Bakugou found a new target and offers his assistance as a guide- for a fee, of course. But will he really just take his money and run?


The multicolored lights and large billboard displays are what caught Midoriya's eye first. It was hard not to be drawn in by the flashes and rapidly moving pictures that were showing far above his head. A curt clearing of the throat brought his attention back to the vehicle and the person that now stood in the doorway between their van and this new world full of mysteries.

"Midoriya, we'll have to be sure to stay close. This village is far larger and complicated than our own. If it can even be referred to as such," Todoroki said as he grabbed his suitcase and travel hat.

The elder that had driven them into the closest city chimed in, "Musutafu is the name of this city. It's too big to be a village. Just follow the directions that I gave to you and you'll be just fine during your Rumspringa. You know you're always welcome to return to the village if that's your true desire, but it's something you've got to decide for yourselves."

The two young men took their belongings and watched as their elder faded from view in the van that looked far older than the other vehicles on the roadway.

"Okay, so where are we going first, Todoroki? Do you get the feeling that this place is crowded and completely open all at once?" Midoriya's eyes lit up from all the new sights that he'd never seen within their small farming community. So many bright fixtures and colors… Back in their village it was rare to see anything run on electricity, so to be in the middle of a town that seemed to be energized by it just sent Midoriya's curiosity through the roof.

Looking at the papers held tightly in his hand, Todoroki read the instructions and guides that had been given to them by their village leader. "It looks as though we need to acquire lodging. Elder has given us an address for an inn that has had dealings with others in our situation before. We just need to get there."

"Yeah, definitely. We just have to follow the directions, right? It shouldn't be difficult." Midoriya pulled his bags over his shoulders and waited for Todoroki to direct them on which way to go.

"Looks like we have to follow this main road until we see a sign for 'Hero Boulevard' and take a left there." The two young men started walking, Midoriya taking in all the new sights, pausing every now and then to get a closer look at the items in the shop windows that caught his interest.

Todoroki had always admired Midoriya's curious nature. He enjoyed seeing how excited Midoriya got when he discovered or learned something new. He also knew that Midoriya's hunger for knowledge could sometimes lead him into trouble, so he took it upon himself to keep an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't get himself hurt. It was one of the reasons he'd joined Midoriya during the Rumspringa. By himself, he feared what would become of Midoriya in a large city such as this.

When they got to the main intersection, large crowds of people were waiting for the crosswalk signs to turn green. Wondering why no one was moving, Midoriya tried to squirm through to see what was causing the blockage. Turning green, the other pedestrians started moving, getting Midoriya caught in the middle of their large group. Others walking in the opposite direction crowded his ability to turn around, further disorienting him.

"Todoroki?!" He tried to peer over the wall of bodies but couldn't spot him in the crowd. Fear of being trampled if he stopped kept him moving forward. "He can't be too far away. I'll just meet him at the inn. So let's see, he said to take a right at Hero Boulevard. Or was it left? I wish I had paid closer attention now!"

Midoriya went along with the crowd until it gradually grew thinner. By then, he had found Hero Boulevard. Looking in either direction, he went to the right. The afternoon sun was peeking in and out from between the tall buildings. There were fewer people in this area, and the shops and signs weren't nearly as fresh and new as the area where they arrived. Tired and worried, he took the opportunity to set his bags down and rest at the first bench he found.

"This is not the way I expected our first day to go. I didn't even ask for the name of the inn… How dull can you be, Midoriya!" He dug his elbows into his knees and rested his head in his hands as he tried to figure out what he should do next. The sudden growl of his stomach brought him out of the daze he'd lulled himself into. Food was another issue, as he'd never dealt with having to purchase it. His parents and elders would sometimes travel to the outside world to gather the few items that weren't able to be made or grown in their village. Their meals were always provided by their own gardens and livestock.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing sitting there?"

Midoriya raised his head to see a young man similar to his age looking down at him. Unruly ash-blonde hair and crimson red eyes that unnerved him as they met his. The scowl on the stranger's face made him feel even less approachable.

"You gonna answer me or not? Are you even from around here? What's with the old-timer clothes? You cosplaying or something?"

"Uh, I'm not quite sure what that means. These are just my regular clothes. Am I taking your seat? I apologize if I am, I just don't know where I am right now. My friend and I just arrived in this city and I seem to have lost him. M-My name is Midoriya Izuku, could I trouble you for yours?"

His question was met with a cold stare at first. "Bakugou Katsuki. Who the hell gets lost in the city these days? Just call your friend."

"Oh, are you talking about one of those devices that people have had stuck to their ears? Is that what they're used for?"

Bakugou couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hah?! Have you been living under a rock the last decade? Just use your cell phone and quit acting like an idiot."

"Well, it isn't quite a rock, more of a sloped valley. The water comes through from the mountains, so that could be what you mean. It makes the land fertile and easy to till when the season calls for it."

Hand firmly pressed against his forehead, Bakugou had heard enough. The kid obviously wasn't from the area. Probably some country bumpkin that wandered a little too far into the big city. His type were his bread and butter. So easy to manipulate and fool.

"Oh, so you're a farmer? Is that why you don't have a phone or get into the city much? Looks like today is your lucky day. You're looking at one of the city's best tour guides. For a reasonable fee, I can show you anything that you'd want to see while you're visiting Musutafu."

"What luck! Boy, I really thought our first day here was going to be difficult, but it looks like He has provided for us after all! I'd be happy to enlist your services, Kacchan!"

Raising a hand to stop him from speaking more, "What's with that nickname? I told you my name was Bakugou."

"But as someone that is so kind as to assist a stranger when they're in trouble, isn't that something worthy of a friendly name? If it makes you uneasy, I-I won't say it anymore."

"Tch, it's fine. So, let's talk payment. My information isn't easy to acquire, so my rates go up the more you need to know. Flat rate is $30 an hour, although I do offer daily rates as we—"

"How much would it be to help me find my friend and our housing accommodations?"

Resting his hand under his chin, Bakugou feigned deep thought. This was too easy. "Sounds like it'll be more difficult than I thought. We're going to have to go with my premium plan, which is $80 an hour to make that happen."

"Good! That sounds like it'll work perfectly! Should I pay you now?" The young man pulled a simple leather wallet from his back trouser pocket. Shoved inside were many large bills, far more than someone like him should have. Bakugou's eyes reflected dollar signs as he watched Midoriya pull out a hundred-dollar bill and still had plenty left over.

"Yeah, first payment can be up front. We can calculate the total for the rest of my services at the end of the day." He quickly slipped the crisp bill out of Midoriya's hand and lifted it to the sky to check its authenticity. "So where are you and your buddy staying while you're in town?"

"I'm not sure. He has all our instructions and I was too distracted by all the wonders of this city to hear what he said about our lodging. He said something about making a turn at Hero Boulevard, but I'm not sure if it was left or right."

"Well turning right got you here. So left is probably the way you should have gone. You won't find any places to stay on this side of town. None that you should want to be in, anyway. C'mon, and don't fall behind." Bakugou started walking back to the town center, Hero Boulevard, with a joyful Midoriya in tow.

"So what brought you into Musutafu anyway? Selling your produce or something?"

"Oh no, now is the time for our Rumspringa. It's our chance to see what the outside world is like before we make the decision to join our community for good."

"Rum-springa?! What the hell is up with you and the way you talk as though you've never been out in public before?"

"I'm from the Amish community that lives nearly two days away by wagon. Rumspringa is a time when the young men and women venture out into the world to get a better understanding of the world outside our village. It helps us to make the decision whether to become a part of this world or devote ourselves to our own."

Bakugou stopped so suddenly that Midoriya couldn't help bumping into him. "You. You're Amish? What the— You're joking, right? But it fits. The cluelessness, the clothes… But where's the beard and suspenders?" Bakugou laughed in between sentences, thoroughly amused.

Midoriya's mood dimmed as he waited for his guide to finish laughing. "Well, yes, I'm Amish. I-I haven't been able to grow a beard yet. I heard tell my father's beard didn't fill in until he was much older than I am now."

Bakugou watched as his latest mark blushed a deep red, embarrassed to be discussing a subject as trivial as facial hair. The innocence tugged at his heart for a moment, though he quickly recovered. He couldn't let this con fall apart so soon. Midoriya still had a lot of cash for him to liberate.

"Ahh, is that so? We should get going, it'll be harder to find your hotel once rush hour begins."

The shine of emerald green eyes met his, "Oh, so there's an hour dedicated to moving faster? Does that make everyone's work and leisure more efficient?"

Facepalming again, Bakugou was torn between the annoyance of such idiotic questions and feeling like the young man's outsider view of the city was a breath of fresh air. Meeting him would be both profitable and entertaining.


End file.
